Shosuro Hametsu
Shosuro Hametsu was a Poison Master who inherited the position as Shosuro family daimyo from his father Shosuro Koshurin. Early Years Shosuro Daimyo's heir Hametsu was the second child of Shosuro Daimyo Shosuro Koshurin and younger sibling of Shosuro Kachiko. Despite being the secondborn, he was the designated heir to the Daimyo because he was male. Way of the Scorpion, p. 53 His father was a strict traditionalist who believed only men should rule. Great Clans, p. 218 Sister His elder sister Kachiko was the quintessential Scorpion, and she drew the constantly attention of the Scorpion Clan, whose success he was jealous of and who had tormented him for most of his life. While he was young, his older sister constantly goaded bullies and stronger children to humiliate and punish him. This caused many to disregard him, which he used to his advantage, however, it also made him cautious and bitter. The Legion of the Dead: The Poison Master Poison Master Hametsu was sent to the Shosuro school, and even there the influence of his sister reached him. Kachiko made certain her brother's fellow students were anything but affable. Way of the Scorpion, pp. 53-54 Assured that his fate would be mediocre at best, Hametsu turned his attention to his personal passions: gardening and herbalism, becoming an expert of venoms. He spent much of his time in the Shosuro Gardens, walking through the garden, touching each of the plants, caling them by name with the same familiarity one called a family pet. Hametsu had gained immunity agains their poisons, including the spores of the nusumu iki. Way of the Scorpion, p. 105 Enmity with Kachiko Hametsu had ill relationships with his sister Kachiko. During the Emperor's Winter Court of the eleventh year of the reign of Hantei XXXVIII, their antagonism reached it's peak, resulting in various confrontations between Koshurin and his daughter. Near that date, Shosuro Hametsu had attempted to assassinate Kachiko, but failed. In return, she sent an assassin for his head as well and fails as well. Koshurin made her a proposal. Should she survive the winter court with minimal Scorpion support, her father would allow her to marry Shoju. "A Dangerous Game, part I" Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, pp. 7-10 Kachiko, Emperor liason In absence of his father Hametsu was the Shosuro representative in the gift giving to the Emperor, but Hametsu conducted himself badly during the audience. Kachiko robbed to herself the Shosuro representation, and caused great impression to the Imperial Court, drawing the full attention of the Emperor and his favor. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 72 Plotting against Kachiko She quickly was appointed as emissary to parley in the conflict of Kyuden Suru Kokai, a Doji village seized by Yoritomo, the general of the Mantis. She offered a Shosuro trade agreement to Yoritomo, in return for his withdrawal. In such a way Kachiko would gain a political victory, while the Mantis acceptance of the Emperor's wishes would elevate the position of the Minor Clan in the Imperial Court. Hametsu maneouvered to barter a trade agreement with the Phoenix Clan, foiling the bargain Kachiko had made with Yoritomo. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 73-75 Daimyo His sister was married with the Scorpion Clan Champion, Bayushi Shoju, and Hametsu's father passed away quite suddenly. Kachiko staged for Koshurin to be poisoned, causing his death shortly thereafter of the winter court of 1114. "A Dangerous Game, part IV" Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, pp. 72-75 Hametsu became his family's daimyo, being aware enough of his own limitations to decide that the best way to rule was to surround himself by those more competent in their areas of expertise than he was, and allow them to do their jobs. The Shosuro family flourished, and Hametsu continued to tend the vast gardens he had created around the family's estate, lending many new substances for his agents to use. Oracle of Fire Hametsu was involved in the fight between the Scorpion Clan and the Oracle of Fire in 1123. The contention between the Scorpion and the Oracle involved a young scorpion courtier called Shosuro Shiriko. The Oracle of Fire had decided he must leave Ningen-do and needed a successor. The Oracle chose a young eta called Tomuko as his successor, but this decision angered the Scorpion and they tried to cheat the Oracle. The Scorpion were unsuccessful and instead the Oracle was attacked with the Shosuro's Dagger by Shiriko. Void in the Heavens, pp. 6-9 Finally the old oracle abandoned Ningen-do and Tomuko was elevated as the new oracle. Void in the Heavens, p. 44 After The Coup Bayushi Shoju had anticipated his possible defeat, and had issued written orders to Hametsu shortly before the Scorpion Coup began: survival would continue to become the priority of the survivors, because only through survival should they find justice, and only through survival should they find revenge. Way of the Wolf, p. 108 Guardian of Scorpion Nemuranai In 1127 Hametsu and a number of loyal retainers moved to Doro Owari Mura, Road's End Village. Hametsu and his men removed the insignia of their clan, but kept their trademark masks. Hametsu himself used his political leverage to gain position as the Magistrate of the village, and with no visible ties to the Scorpion, he was not in violation of the imperial edict that destroyed his clan. Hametsu's position was an important one, as a cave outside of the village hid both the 11th Black Scroll - the Doom of Fu Leng - and a powerful Tainted artifact known as Kenshin's Helm. Both were stolen when Yogo Junzo sent Uragirimono to destroy the village. Hametsu was eventually able to defeat the beast when, days later, favorable wind conditions allowed him to spread an incense poisonous to the tainted across the village. He immediately sent word to his sister, then Empress, Bayushi Kachiko, that the scroll had been stolen. Time of the Void, p. 48 Beloved Son Hametsu's son was nine years old when the Scorpion went into exile in 1130. Hametsu kept his brith a secret, considering his son his natural heir and too dangeous to expose him publicy. He did what he had to, and abandoned his son as a nameless Scorpion child, giving him the oportunity to survive. After his gempukku he became Shosuro Yudoka. Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 37 Burning Sands During the Scorpion Clan's exile to the Burning Sands, the Clan was enslaved by the Senpet. They were fascinated by the ability of Hametsu to brew virulent poisons from the simplest plants, and quickly accepted him among their number to serve their leaders. Kachiko as Selquet, the Sun Deity Kachiko, however, was taken back to the Pharaoh as the Senpet believed she was the avatar of Selqet. Seeing this as another case of Kachiko receiving praise and honor above him, Hametsu attempted to poison his sister. The poison master's attempt failed, thwarted by a vigilant Senpet guard. However, his attempt was sufficient to prove to the Senpet that Kachiko was not the Avatar they sought. Instead, they found this Avatar in Shosuro Tage, who assisted in the freeing of the Kami Shinjo from a desolate prison where she had been trapped for centuries. With Shinjo freed, the Scorpion were released and returned to Rokugan, all made possible by Hametsu's failed attempt. Exiled for Life For his attempted assassination, Hametsu was not allowed to return to Rokugan with the rest of the Scorpion Clan when their exile was at an end. He sent word that his son Shosuro Yudoka should be found and take his place as daimyo. ''Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 38 He also had a daughter, Shosuro Inao, who would marry Toku, the Monkey Clan Champion. Four Winds, p. 110 Legion of the Dead In 1166 the Legion of the Dead had been assembled by Matsu Goemon, the Fortune of the Heroes, and Hametsu joined it. However, Hametsu had felt a strange and unfamiliar sensation: regret. He lamented his attempt to kill his sister, and wished to atone by fighting alongside the Legion of the Dead. See also * Shosuro Hametsu/Meta External Links * Shosuro Hametsu (Imperial) * Shosuro Hametsu Exp (Time of the Void) Category:Scorpion Clan Leaders